7 años desde aquel llanto en el parque
by AndairaJackman
Summary: Cuando descubrió que ella estaba de nuevo en la ciudad sus emociones volvieron a controlarlo, esta vez decidido a poder amarla libremente. [One-Shot]


La mina del lápiz se deslizaba sobre el papel dejando garabatos algo incomprensibles sobre el. Sus emociones cargaban de añorancia sus escritos, volviéndose cada vez más agitado su exprecion en esa maldita hoja. Se estaba despidiendo de esa chica.

La muchacha que lo enamoro profundamente durante su adolescencia, a la que no pudo dejar ir cuando los padres de ella decidieron irse de aquella cuidad y la siguió como si de un perro faldero se tratase. Ahora recordarlo le avergüenza, pero finalmente no estuvo tan mal, hizo amigos de por vida en el Sweet Amoris de los cuales aún mantenía contacto de vez en cuando.

Uno de ellos era Alexy, ese peli celeste que estaba enamorado de si hace mucho tiempo, el hermano de quién considero su familia. Una vez acabó el instituto Evan y Alex se volvieron fundamentales en su vida, pero desde hacía unos años se desplazo a si mismo de su relación con el gemelo.

Eso fue hacia el último año de universidad de este, ya van a ser tres años de no verlo. Por esa época su gran amigo le había contado que se había reencontrado con ella, con la chica.

Aún recordaba el día que se lo dijo, estaban en un autoservicio en medio de la carretera, en la cafetería del lugar. Ambos hablaban de sus experiencias en su vida actual, de los estudios de Alex y de su propio trabajo, cuando su amigo soltó la bomba.

-No quería decírtelo antes, sabía lo que sentías por ella en el instituto y pues... Creía que era mejor guardarlo para mí.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor que lo haga después de todo. Sintió su enfado subir por la espina dorsal, pero no diría nada, no tenía derecho al fin y al cabo. Ella ya lo había rechazado en medio del parque de aquella ciudad mientras lloraba como un niño pequeño, pero a penas podía evitar el impulso de tratar de comunicarse con ella. Un número, un e-mail, verla en persona seria milagroso, pero le bastaba hasta lo más casto. Quizás ahora que no había un victoriano de por medio tendría una oportunidad con ella. Al final del día para no parecer desesperado le pidió el número de esa chica de forma desinterasada.

-Claro, pero... no estoy seguro de que te agrade lo que te vallas a encontrar.

Él, algo confundido anotó el número de teléfono en su móvil, ya sin la máscara de indiferencia que tenía antes de pedirlo, mostrando sus nervios sobre el tema y concisos. Alexy rió, después de todo aún seguía enamorado de ella.

Pasó casi un mes desde aquello en el que jamás se atrevió a hablar con su amor platónico. Dejo de hablar un poco con Alexy para ser discreto, aún recordaba como el chico, jocoso y algo irritante -o al menos así lo veía en aquel tiempo- se burlaba de él por su amor no correspondido. Con respeto claro, después de todo Alexy también había sido rechazado, y ni más ni menos que por él mismo.

Finalmente se dejó de estupidizar la cabeza y darle vueltas al tema. Un día que tubo libre de casualidad se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y viajo ciento y la madre para verla de una vez.

Los recuerdos lo embriagaron, tantas anécdotas y complicaciones se crearon en la maldita ciudad del drama dónde terminó sus estudios. Pasó por ese parque y muy a su pesar era lo único del barrio que seguía exactamente igual, rememorando con fastidio nuevamente el día en que ella le rompió el corazón de forma definitiva.

Finalmente llegó a esa universidad, entro desorientado y con paso firme, ocultando su nerviosismo. Se encontró con ella casi de inmediato, que raro pensó cuando la vio ir a paso rápido de un sitio al otro, tan activa como siempre y de nuevo se sintió como en el instituto. Lo rememoro culpable, su fin de año en el pasado no fue de lo más bueno, mas bien fue un mal recuerdo considerando su rebeldía y las consecuencias que le trajo: su bajada horrenda de notas, perder a Cookie a manos de su padre y su discusión con el... Quizás si ella hubiera intervenido no se hubieran deshecho del cachorro, ella siempre sabía que decir.

Sin más la siguió, curioso y decidido pensando impulsivamente que decirle cuando logrará alcanzarla. No es que no haya pensado que hablar durante su encuentro ¡vaya que lo había hecho! sin embargo apenas la vio de lejos y sus emociones le ganaron a la razón, de nuevo.

Cuando la vio entrar a un aula magna retrocedió indeciso, no quería causar ningún problema y realmente estaba dentro de una universidad sin tener algún contacto directo con alguien de alli a mano, podría meterse en problemas. Sin embargo ya eran las 19:30, no había nadie en el edificio salvó el y un viejo conserje que apostaba no le prestaría atención a su presencia. Más confiado se acercó a la puerta del aula, abriéndola a penas lo justo para mirar dentro sin que alguien se de cuenta de lo que hacía.

Lo que vio le partió el corazón, en efecto el estaba con un hombre claramente más mayor que él, quizás cinco o seis años, de cabello oscuro y piel de oro. Lo pensó un momento, recordaba la descripción de alguien así de la boca de Alexy, pero según lo que le dijo este hombre era un profesor.

Sea como sea se estaban comiendo vivos sobre el escritorio designado a presentar la clase, tocando de más por todos los sitios y besandose con una pasión descomunal.

Apretó los dientes, era obvio, ya había encontrado el amor de nuevo y esta vez no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades. Mejor dicho ni si quiera estaba dentro de su vida. Decepcionado de lo que observaba se rindió por segunda vez en su vida, no era competencia para un hombre así. Cerró la puerta con intención de hacer ruido, escuchando como los amantes dentro del aula se exaltaban asustados ante el sonido. Sonrío, su pequeña venganza sería que ambos sepan que alguien los vio, quizás así sacaría la envidia y el dolor que tenía encima dejándoles algo paranoicos.

Se fue del lugar para que nadie tenga oportunidad de verlo, aislándose de nuevo y desde entonces nunca volvió a tener contacto con nadie de su adolescencia.


End file.
